


(Un)known Facade

by catboyjb



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jinyoung just needs to get laid, M/M, child Youngjae, jb and youngjae are brothers, makeup artist JB, married markson, teacher! Jinyoung, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyjb/pseuds/catboyjb
Summary: Jinyoung is 25 years old and single while his two best friends, Mark and Jackson, are married. The only major worry in his life are the 24 bundles of joy he has in his kindergarten class. He has always lived life comfortably.  Yeah he might say he is boring while Mark says he needs to learn to start venturing out his comfort zone. So what happens one day when he just so happens to meet the older brother of one of his students? Jinyoung's prim and proper facade will surely be tested.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright everyone! Art time is over for the day! It’s time to clean up okay? Remember, we all have to help out because…”

“We’re a team!” 24 kindergarteners cheer in unison as the begin to help clean up the classroom and put away the art supplies.

Jinyoung smiles softly and nods his head. He begins to help and comment on each of his student’s art work. “That’s so lovely Minhae!”, “Oh wow Jihun! That’s so amazing!”

He walks by a table and sees one of his students, Youngjae, was still working away on his art.

The teacher noticed the younger had his tongue is sticking due to him concentrating. Jinyoung chuckles as he bends down next to Youngjae. “Hey Youngjae, we are starting to clean up now. Art time is over.”

Youngjae continues to draw with his blue crayon, “I’m almost done Mr. Park!”

Jinyoung chuckles again. He peers over to look at the drawing. He notices two stick figures. A small and tall one. Jinyoung tilts his head due to curiosity. “Youngjae, who are you drawing there?”

Youngjae quickly turns to the teacher and beams as he holds up his picture, “It’s me and my big brother!”

Jinyoung lets out a surprised “Ohh” as he looks at the drawing the younger one made. “It’s so lovely! I had no idea you had an older brother.”

Youngjae nods his head with excitement, “Yeah! He’s supposed to be coming home this week! I’m so excited. Momma and Daddy said he’s gonna live really close to us now!”

Jinyoung smiles fondly at the younger as he notices he is practically glowing with excitement as he talks about his older brother. “Well I am excited for you! I am guessing you are going to give that drawing to him?”

“Yes yes! I hope he likes it…” Youngjae says as he stares at his drawing making sure it is good enough in hopes his brother will like it.

Jinyoung ruffles Youngjae’s hair, “Don’t worry. I am sure he is going to love it.”

Youngjae lets out a cute giggle, “Thank you Mr. Park!”

“Ok now make sure you get your area cleaned up and help the others too okay? If not then that means less recess time.”

Youngjae lets out an audible gasp as his gives his teacher an expression of horror, “No no! I promise to clean!” he says as he begins to put his crayons away into his pencil box.

Jinyoung stands back up and nods his head with approval.

* * *

 

Jinyoung slumps down onto the booth and lets out a tired groan.

Mark lets out a soft laugh, “Rough day at school?”

Jinyoung rubs his hands down his face, “I mean dealing with 24 hyper six year olds is always rough.”

“Well you were the one who decided to be a teacher.” Mark says as he takes a sip of his tea.

“Just do you know how many times I had to tell some of the kids that glue is not something we eat? I have no idea why they think glue is some type of food.” Jinyoung rants to his friend as he rubs his temples.

“Hey, don’t judge. I tried doing that a few times during my elementary days.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at his friend, “Of course you did.”

“But hey, this is your dream job though. The kids love you.”

Jinyoung nods his head, “Yeah. They can be a handful, but I still love them. Not going to lie, they make my day no matter what.”

“Good. But…” Mark begins as gives the younger a smirk, “You know what would relieve that stress though?”

“Mark I swear to god if you say-“

“Some nice sex.”

Jinyoung just rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of his coffee. He sets the cup down as it makes a clinking sound. He gives Mark a serious look, “Listen, I don’t have time for that. I’m always preparing for school stuff or grading papers.”

Mark leans in closer, “Ohh come on Jinyoungie! Stop being such a prude. It’s not going to hurt you to go out and find a nice hook up.”

Jinyoung scoffs, “Mark please. I have an image to uphold as a teacher.”

It’s Mark’s turn to roll his eyes as he crosses his arms, “Are you serious right now? Dude, it’s perfectly normal for someone your age to be out and just having a good time y’know?”

“We’re not 21 years old anymore or in college. Plus I’m always too tired from work too. I don’t want to have to deal with getting all pretty’d up and doing the work trying to find a guy just so I can get laid. THEN having to deal with that awkward one night stand morning. No thanks.” Jinyoung says as he waves his hand to dismiss the idea.

Mark gives his friend a look of disapproval.

Jinyoung continues, “Plus…I’d rather be at home settled nicely in my bed with a good book.”

“Or you can be settled nicely in bed with a hot guy as you two-“

“Mark!” Jinyoung shoots his friend a glare as Mark laughs.

“Jinyoung you seriously need to learn to live. Stop living in this bubble and let loose…if you know what I mean.” Mark gives the younger a playful wink hinting at something.

Jinyoung crossed his arms in annoyance, “I’m perfectly content with my life thank you very much.”

“When was the last time you got laid?”

Jinyoung stiffened up at the sudden question. He pondered for a brief moment while he fiddled with his fingers, “Umm…”

Mark’s eyes widen in realization as his friend’s awkwardness made the answer to the question obvious, “Oh my gosh. Don’t tell me…”

Jinyoung shifts in his seat as he feels cheeks begin to flush. He avoids Mark’s shocked gaze.

“Seriously? At the engagement party Namjoon and Jin had? Jinyoung that was over 3 years ago!” Mark blurts out in disbelief.

Jinyoung glares at his friend as he whispers in a harsh tone, “Would you be quiet!” He then sinks lower into his seat, “Yes though. That was the last time.”

Mark shakes his head with as he felt pity for his best friend, “Wow. Who would have thought you haven’t gotten laid since the engagement party…the night we had sex.”

Jinyoung groans in embarrassment. He tried to forget that night him and Mark had at the party. They were both very drunk and desperate for anything since they both just had broken up with their boyfriends at around the same time. Though ironically after that night, the next day Mark met Jackson here at the very café they’re at due to Mark being a good friend and buying them coffee. And come to find out, later that day Jinyoung was hired as a kindergarten teacher at the school he now currently teaches at.

Mark laughs, “Well…I guess I’m a bit honored that I was your last good fuck. Though obviously, I’m off limits now.” He says with a fond smile while he glances down at his wedding ring.

Jinyoung sighs deeply, “You should be I guess. Just I don’t know…I’m not the type to be going around on one night stands. And like I said I have a lot of responsibilities now and an image to uphold.”

Mark gives his friend a concerned look, “Jinyoungie just…” he trails off as he debates on whether he should tell him.

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, “What?”

Mark continues as messes around with his cup, “Just Jackson and I are worried for you. We think you’re a workaholic and somewhat socially awkward.” He says as he nervously looks up.

Jinyoung sits up straight in his seat as his expression becomes unreadable, “Mark I appreciate yours and Jackson’s concern, but I’m fine. Seriously.”

“I-I mean if you say so.” Mark says as in an unsure tone, “I just want you to like…venture out y’know? Take some risks. Maybe you’ll end up liking somethings that-“

“Mark just because you are happily married and everything in your life may seems so much more exciting than mine means you have no right to-“

Mark immediately waves his hands in front of him as he noticed Jinyoung’s defensive tone, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to come across that way.” He looks down at his tea as his expression drops.

Jinyoung suddenly feels a tinge of guilt. “I didn’t mean to snap. Honestly. Mark, please I really do appreciate your guys concern for me.” He reaches over and lays his hand on top of Mark’s.

Mark looks up as he sees Jinyoung smile softly as he gives him a reassuring look.  
“Mark trust me. I will be fine.”

* * *

 

Jinyoung stretches as he gets nicely settled into his bed. He lets out an “ahhh” has he feels himself relax into the plush sheets. He then reaches underneath to pillow next to him and pulls out the book he’s been reading.

Jinyoung can feel himself bubble with excitement as he quickly opens the book to continue where he left off.

You see during the day Jinyoung likes to read novels that are typical of someone of his status might read, but at night that’s when he truly becomes immersed in his reading. About 2 years ago, Jinyoung happened to venture into reading erotica novels. The reason for this because since he has become so involved in his work, he has no energy to go out and y’know hook up. So, this is another way he can cope with that. But by reading these novels Jinyoung thoughts and other desires have gotten more…lewd. Not to mention Jinyoung now finds himself discovering more kinks he never knew he had. In the mornings, he often finds a mess on himself as his dreams have also taken a turn.

Jinyoung can feel his breath become shaky as he reads the scene in front of him. He licks his lips as he reads continues reading. The novel is about a sweet and soft spoken man, but only one person saw past his persona to reveal himself...someone who is rather dirty and loves to try out anything. And the person that instantly figured out the man seems to be a charming gentleman, but he’s a beast. Jinyoung breaths become shallow as he reads the steamy scene before him.

After a moment, he can feel a tightness down in his pajamas. He looks down to see he already has a semi. He sighs as he sets the book on his night stand.

He then slowly snakes his hand down to his clothed crotch and rubs it. He moans softly as he can already feel the precum staining his boxers. He continues to rub for a bit before he can feel himself straining even more against the fabric.

He shifts as he takes his hand out from his pants then without wasting a minute pulls off his pajamas and boxers. His erection springs to life. He shudders as he feels the cold air hit his sensitive cock.

He then wraps his hand around himself and begins to pump at a slow pace. He lays his head against the head board as he lets out a content sigh. His mind begins to get cloudy of imagines of him and an attractive guy doing those acts he read in his book.

In one scene, the soft-spoken man was currently getting a hand job from the charming man who was a beast…and they were in the back of a bookstore. Just the thought of getting caught excited them both as the beast rapidly pumped at the other.

Jinyoung imagined the attractive guy in his fantasy doing the same to him. He let out a whimper as he brushed his thumb over his silt. “Ahhh” his eyes rolled back in pleasure as he could feel himself throb with pleasure as his length was now flat against his stomach as he leaked with precum . His fingers brush along his length slowly as he felt his cock throb with need. “Mnnnh. A-Ahhh~” he moaned loudly as he continued to tease himself. He continued this for a moment longer as he began to pant with even more need. He knew was on edge as he began to thrust his hips up into his grip. He squeezed himself to stop from cumming. He whimpered loudly at the action.

He sat there for a moment trying to regain his breath before reaching into his night stand drawer. He pulled it open revealing a box pushed back far into it. He pulled it out and opened it revealing the contents inside. He pulled out a bottle of lube and rapidly coated his fingers with it.

He then proceeded to speak his legs open and lifted himself up a bit so he could feel his hole. He pressed one of his wet fingers against his hole. He let out a pleasurable groan as he pressed his finger against his pink hole once again. He then pushed in his finger with a somewhat rough motion and let out a delicious moan, “A-Ahhh~”

He then began to finger fuck himself. Once he felt ready enough he shoved another finger into his puckering hole. He let out a drawn-out whimper. He fastened the pace he was fingering himself.

His body began to heat up as he began to rock himself against his fingers. He then let out a loud cry of pleasure as he felt his fingers push up against his prostate. He repeats this action again and again.

He then rapidly wraps his hand at the base of cock to stop himself from cumming. He slowly pulls his fingers out and cries at the loss and of course from the pressure he is starting to feel from not being able to cum.

He then reaches back into the box and pulls out his vibrator. He quickly slathers lube onto it then slowly shoves into his needy hole. “Ohh god~~” he moans out as he feels the vibrator fill him up.

He lets out a soft cry as he felt it brush up against his prostate. Signaling it is deep enough to satisfy him.

He then begins to let out his mantras of “ _ohhhs_ ” and “ _ahhhs_ ” as he can feel himself tremble. He then sets the vibrator at higher setting to help him feel even more pleasure. He tightly grabs onto the sheets beneath him as he feels himself arch up as the vibrator relentlessly hits his prostate. His room begins to echo with his lewd cries.

As if the vibrator wasn’t enough he inserts his finger back into himself. He begins to feel himself getting closer to his climax.

He begins to thrust up and panting heavily. His cock shoots a weak spurt of cum as he gets even closer.

Knowing he is going to come any moment he wraps his other hand around needy cock and begins to rapidly pump himself. The head of his cock turns a red color and throbbing becomes almost painful. But Jinyoung doesn’t the mind the pain.

Then his orgasm hits him. Not caring if his neighbors hear him from their apartment next door, he lets out a loud cry as he arches off the bed. Thick ropes of cum dirties his torso and some even splatters onto his chin.

He pulls out his fingers and with the energy he has left he turns off the vibrator. After a moment or so he feels himself begin to relax. He lets his body sink into his sheets and he closes his eyes.

He lets out another content sigh. “If only…” Jinyoung thinks to himself as he opens his eyes back up. “If only I was the character in the story….”

* * *

 “Hello Jinyoung!” says the school receptionist, Dahyun, with a bright smile.

Jinyoung returns the smile as he approaches the front desk, “Hey Dahyun. Has a packaged arrived for me? It was supposed to be here today…”

Dahyun thinks for a moment, “Hmm let me check!”, she then rushes off to the back room to check for the package.

Jinyoung taps his fingers on the desk as he waits. Suddenly he hears a beep, which means someone walked into the office.

He glances over when he feels the presence of the other person next him.

Jinyoung could swear he felt his breath hitch when he sees the man next to him. The man next to him had a perfectly chisled face and sharp eyes. His thick black hair was pushed back. Jinyoung eyes traveled down as he saw the man was also wearing a black leather jacket and ripped jeans.

The man next to Jinyoung looked over and smirked.

Jinyoung eyes widen in shock and instantly shifted his gaze back down at the counter. Jinyoung could feel himself heat up due to the embarrassment of being caught staring at the handsome man. Hell if anything Jinyoung thought the man was sexy.  
The two stood awkwardly in silence before Dahyun came rushing in to greet the man, “Hello sir! What can I help you with today?”

The man began to speak, “I’m here to have lunch with my younger brother.” He says in a cheerful tone as he lifts up a McDonald’s bag.

Dahyun nods her head, “Ohhh lovely! Alrlighty then I need to see your drivers license and the name of the student you are having lunch with.”

Then man takes out his wallet and hands over his license, “The student is Im Youngjae.”

Both Dahyun and Jinyoung both perk up when they hear the name.

Dahyun speaks again, “Oh?” she looks at Jinyoung, “Mr. Park, isn’t Youngjae in your class?”

Jinyoung can feel himself go weak when he feels the piercing gaze of the man next him. He forces himself to speak and looks at Dahyun, “Y-Yes he is.”

Dahyun nods and she continues to to type in the information into the computer. Suddenly the label maker prints out a name tag and she hands the license and name tag over, “Alright, Mr. Park here will escort you to the cafeteria, if he doesn’t mind that is.”

Jinyoung was taken aback a bit at the sudden task, but he smiles warily as he glances over at the man, “S-Sure of course!”

The man nods and he sticks the name tag on.

Before they both walk out the door Dahyun shouts out, “OH! MR.PARK I COULDN’T FIND YOUR PACKAGE! CHECK BACK IN LATER ON.”

Jinyoung turns and shouts back, “OK!”

 

* * *

 

A few moments pass as Jinyoung and the man walk in silence. Jinyoung was a few steps ahead of the man. Suddenly the man’s deep voice rings out, “So you’re Youngjae’s teacher? Mr. Park?”

Jinyoung turns slightly and nods, “Mmhmm.”

“Hmm. He talks about you a lot but…” the man suddenly appears next to Jinyoung and leans in close to him. “He never told me how cute you were.”

Jinyoung stops in tracks and instantly looks at the man. He suddenly lets out a squeak when he feels the man grab his plump ass.

“And not to mention you have such a _nice_ ass.” he gave Jinyoung’s ass a squeeze as he emphasized the nice part.

A soft moan escapes from Jinyoung.

The man smirks already figuring out Jinyoung is more than what he seems.

Jinyoung realizes somebody can see them so he rapidly steps away from the man, “M-Mr. Im that’s not appropriate here!”, he can feel his cheeks beginning to flush due to the man’s action.

The man chuckles, “Calm down sweet cheeks. I was only having a bit of fun since you seem easy.”

JInyoung was honestly appalled at the man’s response.

“Also please, call me Jaebum.”

Jinyoung just swiftly turns his attention away from Jaebum. He just needed to get away from him as fast as possible. He begins to walk at faster pace than before.

Jaebum follows the teacher.

In just a moment they arrive at the front doors of the caferteria. Jinyoung quickly says, “Here you go! Have a great lunch with your brother!”  
Before Jinyoung could run off to his classroom he feels Jaebum grab his wrist and lean in close to his ear.

JInyoung shivers when he feels Jaebum’s warm breath against him.

In a deep sexy voice Jaebum whispers, “Mr. Park you can’t hide your sweet act from me. I know your type. I know you liked it…”

Jaebum lets go of Jinyoung's wrist then gives the teacher's ass one more sudden squeeze before pulling away and walking into the cafeteria.

Jinyoung stands there in a complete daze before hears the clear doors to the cafeteria close which brings him back to reality. He shakes his head as he watches Jaebum walk over to the table where Youngjae was at.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed since the ordeal with Jaebum. To be very honest, Jinyoung could not get the man out of his mind. To say the least, he has never met anyone like Jaebum who was so straight forward and literally had him all figured out just by looking at him. And, Jinyoung has never felt so weak around anyone before either.

 He lets out a long sigh as his mind becomes clouded with the thoughts of the other man, but before those thoughts could take a turn, one of his students calls out his name, “Mr. Park!”.

Jinyoung snaps his attention to the child before him. He blinks rapidly as he notices it was Youngjae who was getting his attention. Jinyoung smiles, “Yes Youngjae?”

Youngjae tilts his head for a moment as his eyes bore with curiosity at his teacher, “Mr. Park are you sleepy?”

 Jinyoung chuckles, “O-Oh no. I was just…deep in thought that’s all. Is there something you need?”

 Youngjae nods his head and hands over a note from his mom. Jinyoung takes the notes and quickly reads it. Youngjae basically sums up what the note says, “My big brother is picking me up after school!”

 Jinyoung notices the excitement in the youngers voice, “Ohh I bet you’re super excited about that.”

 The younger eagerly nods his head. “My brother said he met you the other day and that you were really nice!”

 Jinyoung suddenly froze at what Youngjae said. The entire scene from that day flashes through his mind. Jinyoung gives Youngjae a weak smile, “O-Oh really? W-Well your brother seemed very interesting from our brief conversation.”

 Youngjae beams at his teacher, “He is the most interesting person I know! He said he can’t wait to talk to you again!”

 Jinyoung could feel his heart begin to beat rapidly. The thought of seeing Jaebum again made his stomach do flips. “Hopefully I can talk to him before you two leave then.”

 Youngjae claps with excitement, “Yay~! Mr. Park and my brother are going to be friends!”

 Jinyoung just laughs weakly. He isn’t sure how he’s gonna survive being around Jaebum again.

 

* * *

 The school day comes to an end and all the kids are hyper due to it being Friday as well. Jinyoung is on duty today during school release so he is currently making sure everyone is getting to their proper places.

As he walks around the school yard he sees Youngjae sitting alone the front steps of the school. He makes his way over, “Hey there Youngjae. Where is your brother??”

Youngjae shrugs and gives out a simple, “I don’t know.”

Jinyoung scans around the school yard to make sure Jaebum wasn’t lost looking for his younger brother. Before he turns his attention back to Youngjae he hears a familiar voice call out, “Youngjae!”

Youngjae instantly stands up and darts off in the direction of the voice, “Brother!”

Jaebum and Youngjae give a warm hug to each other. Jaebum then ruffles his brother’s hair as he pulls away. Youngjae says in an excited tone, “Brother, Mr. Park is here to say hi to you!”, he points to Jinyoung who awkwardly waves.

 Jaebum smirks at Jinyoung knowing the other did not forget about their last encounter together. “Well hello there Mr. Park. I hope this little ball of energy didn’t give you a hard time today.” Jaebum says as he pinches Youngjae’s cute chubby cheeks.

Jinyoung can’t help but to giggle at Jaebum’s affection towards the younger. He nods his head in reassurance, “Oh no. He’s always a ball of sunshine in my class. One of my best students to be honest.”

Youngjae lights up at Jinyoung’s answer he then looks up at his big brother with bright eyes, “See? I told you I’m good!” 

Jaebum gives his younger brother a wide smile, “How about we go get some ice cream then? I’ll let you get whatever toppings you want.”

And with that Youngjae is bouncing up and down with excitement, “Really? You’re the best!”

Jaebum chuckles, “Alright. Say good bye to Mr. Park ok? Then you go run to the car.”

Youngjae quickly turns to Jinyoung, “Have a good weekend Mr. Park!” he says in a rapid tone then he suddenly darts off to the car that was parked in front.

Jinyoung and Jaebum both laugh at Youngjae’s cuteness.

Jinyoung then turns to Jaebum, “W-Well I better go then. I-It was nice seeing you again-“

Before he could finish his sentence Jaebum is standing in front of him with his face close to his.

Jinyoung feels his throat go dry as he sees something stirring in Jaebum’s dark orbs.

Jaebum whispers in a low tone, “I know you’ve been thinking about last time. Mr. Park you’re actually a naughty boy, aren’t you?”

Jinyoung tries to avoid Jaebum’s gaze, but the taller man’s aura was just so enticing that he could help to stare back into his eyes. Jinyoung manages to stutter out, “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

A devilish smirk plasters Jaebum’s face, “Ohh but you are. I know boys like you like to pretend to be all prim and proper, but in reality, you just a dirty little cock slut.”

Jinyoung could feel himself beginning to burn up at Jaebum’s words. He jumped at the sudden contact of Jaebum’s cold thumb tracing his plump lips. Jinyoung was honestly speechless. But the contact sent jolts down his spine.

Jaebum just let out a “Hmm...” at Jinyoung’s reaction. Then just like last time Jaebum walk away without even look back at Jinyoung.

Again, leaving Jinyoung in a daze on what just happened. But he was quickly brought back to reality he heard the car door shut in the distance. Jinyoung shook his head to clear his thoughts and without haste rushed back inside the school building.

Once he reached his classroom he hurriedly closed the door behind and leaned against. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He ran his hands through his hair because yet again Jaebum made him at a loss for words and weak.

He felt a sensation down in his pants, he looked down only to see he was semi-hard just from that interaction alone. Jinyoung blushed with embarrassment on how vulnerable and how needy his body was reaction to Jaebum.

He let out a frustrated groan as he hurriedly walked over to his desk to grab his wallet and keys knowing he needs to hurry up and get home so he can take care of his problem.

* * *

 A few weeks have passed and luckily Jinyoung’s erratic thoughts about Jaebum have dwindled down to the point where he barely thinks about him anymore. But of course, that all changed when he heard a knock on his door during his lunch break.

Without looking up from his book Jinyoung called out, “Just come on in!”.  The person walked in and let out a whistle as they slowly approached the desk, “Cute classroom you have Mr. Park. And it’s so well organized. Well I didn’t expect anything less from you” the deep voice said. 

The familiar voice was enough for Jinyoung snap his head up rapidly and with wide eyes he landed on the dreaded person he thought he was done thinking about, “M-Mr. Im?”

Jaebum gave Jinyoung a charming smile which only caused the younger’s heart to skip a beat.

“What are you doing here?” Jinyoung asked with nervousness evident in his voice.

“Ah, I was just here dropping off Youngjae’s lunch. But before I left I thought why not stop by Mr. Park’s room.”

Jinyoung could only respond with an “Ah.” As he looks down at the carpet to avoid Jaebum’s gaze.

 Jaebum takes a step closer towards Jinyoung. It was close enough where he could reach out and lift up Jinyoung’s chin so he can stare up at him.

 Jinyoung becomes rigid by Jaebum’s touch and by his darkening gaze. Then Jaebum leans in closer to tell the younger, “I know you’ve missed me. I bet when I left you those times your little slutty self wished I could do more to you.”

Jinyoung shakes his head in denial, “N-No.”

Jaebum coos, “Ohh don’t be shy now. Mr. Park I already know. I could see the lust in your eyes. Hoping I would do something more…”

Jinyoung closes his eyes to avoid the piercing gaze, “Mr. Im please I don’t-“

Jaebum interjects, “Call me Jaebum, like I said.” Jaebum then leans in close. With a deep voice he continues, “I bet I’ve been on your mind all this time hmm? Do you finger fuck yourself to the thought of me?”

Jinyoung now felt like his body was on fire as Jaebum was telling him this. He could feel his cheeks blush. Jaebum wasn’t lying though. Ever since their encounter Jinyoung has let his mind wonder to the point where he imagined doing those dirty acts from his stories with Jaebum to the point where he found himself breathlessly moaning his name into his pillow as he spilled onto himself.

Jaebum let out a low laugh, as he could the younger was increasingly became uncomfortable knowing Jaebum was reading him like a book. Jaebum then told Jinyoung in a sultry tone, “I bet you wish for me to fuck you right here right now on this desk?”

Jinyoung felt his breaths become shallow. He shook his head slowly as he let out a quiet, “N-No.”. Though the image of Jaebum bending him over his desk and fucking him made the blood rush down south. And it made Jinyoung tingle just the thought of being fucked by some in a place where they could easily get caught. But Jinyoung knows he couldn’t do that here. Not at a school…well he kept telling himself that, but knowing Jaebum had some sort of power over him he would probably let it happen.

Jinyoung suddenly let out a moan as he felt Jaebum’s hand rub his clothed crotch. Jaebum practically purrs as he continues to feel him up, “Ohh look at that. You’re just hard from me whispers those dirty things to you. You’re easier than I thought Mr. Park.” 

Jinyoung bites down on his lips as Jaebum continues to palm at his growing erection. Jinyoung tries to regain some self-control as he stutters out, “P-Please n-not here-AHH~”

Jaebum then nips at the younger’s neck making Jinyoung feel utterly weak. Jaebum then nuzzles into Jinyoung’s neck as he whispers, “Ohh but you want it. I know you do. The thought of me fucking you so hard is turning you on. I mean look, you’re already so hard and I haven’t even done much to you yet.”

Jinyoung whimpers at how Jaebum’s large hand now rests on his obvious erection.  He knew that he was utterly and completely fucked as he knows he is just too weak to escape Jaebum.

 

* * *

 Within just a few moments, Jinyoung finds himself bent over his own desk with his pants and boxers around his ankles as he feels Jaebum roughly grind into his back side. Jaebum still has his clothes on, but Jinyoung could still feel Jaebum’s large cock press against him.

 Jinyoung moaned as Jaebum pushed his hips down onto Jinyoung which made him push forward as his sensitive cock brush up against the cold desk. His precum smeared against it every time.

Suddenly he felt Jaebum’s cold hands grab his aching erection and slowly begins to pump it. Jinyoung throws his head back in pleasure, “Ahhhh!”, as he felt the cold fingers rub up and down against his length.

Jaebum whispered huskily into Jinyoung’s ear, “We don’t have time for me to fuck you so this will have to do instead.”

 Jinyoung turned to Jaebum, “P-Please…I need to feel your cock inside of me.” he said almost as if he was begging him.

At this Jaebum picked up the pace and began to tug at Jinyoung’s length rapidly. He also began to grind against him again as he made sure he could feel his growing erection.

Jinyoung let out desperate whimpers and he could feel the familiar warmth in stomach. He felt himself thrust into Jaebum’s palm as he needed more friction.

Jaebum began to rub thumb over Jinyoung’s sensitive tip as it was now leaking with thick beads of precum. He pressed his tumb against it and Jinyoung let out a lewd cry at the action, “J-Jaebum please...” he said almost breathless.

With his other hand Jaebum gave Jinyoung’s balls a light squeeze which caused the younger cry out even louder, “AAAHH. Y-YES!”

Jinyoung felt his cock twitch with knowing he was close. “J-Jaebum, I’m about to-AHHH-come. I’m so _close_.”

 Jaebum began to rapidly pump at the teacher knowing their time is starting to run out. He gave Jinyoung’s balls one more squeeze. And with a few more rough tugs to the youngers length, Jinyoung found himself letting out a lewd moan, but it was quickly silenced as Jaebum shoved his fingers into his mouth to conceal it.

Jinyoung came all over Jaebum’s hand and even onto his desk.

 Jinyoung felt like he was going to collapse, but luckily Jaebum kept one arm wrapped around his waist to keep him steady. It took Jinyoung a moment to regain his composure. Jaebum then pulled out his fingers and asked him, “You good enough to stand on your own?”

 Jinyoung nodded his head as he straightened up. He looked down at the mess he made his mess knowing he needs to quickly clean that up before he goes picks up his students. But he then turned his attention to Jaebum as he remembered he still had a rather large problem of his own.

 In a nervous tone Jinyoung asked, “W-What about you? Umm...y-you can’t go back out with that.”

 Jaebum raised an eyebrow at Jinyoung, “Ohh I’m fully aware of that. And I also do know that in the next minute or so those pretty red lips of yours is going to be around my dick to help me finish the job.”

 Jinyoung blinked at Jaebum as he sat down in his teacher’s chair. He began to unzip his pants, “Unless I will finish up myself if you don’t mind-“

 Jinyoung rapidly responded sounding almost excited, “W-Wait.”

 And before he knew it his lips were stretched out around Jaebum’s large length.

 Jaebum pushed Jinyoung further down onto himself as he felt the heat of his mouth take him in, “Ohhh god your mouth feels amazing.”

 Jinyoung hollowed out his cheeks as he took all Jaebum’s length into his mouth. His tongue laid flat beneath Jaebum as he began to lick a long stripe up his shaft. He could feel the veins along the base.

 Jaebum fisted Jinyoung’s dark locks as felt the younger hum in response as he enjoys taking in his cock. The vibrations went down and Jaebum couldn’t help but to let out a growl as he bucked his hips into the younger’s mouth.

 Jinyoung ran his lips up along the throbbing shaft. He sucked at the head trying to suck up all the precum. Jaebum grunted, “Hurry up. We don’t have much time left.” As he pushed Jinyoung down again.

 Jinyoung quickly began to bob his head up and down as his tounge swirled along Jaeubm’s erection. He left some space at the base just so he could wrap his pretty little fingers around it and began to stroke it.

 Jaebum threw his head back in pleasure as he let out a long groan. Without even thinking about it he began to thrust into Jinyoung’s mouth. Luckily Jinyoung didn’t have a strong gag reflex because within a few seconds Jaebum was fucking into Jinyoung’s mouth so he could hurry up and get to his release.

 “A-Ahh fuck I’m close.”

 With a few more thrusts and a tugs Jaebum found himself moaning out as he released his loud into Jinyoung’s mouth.

 And like the good boy he was, Jinyoung swallowed the load without leaving a single drop. Jinyoung then licked the tip of Jaebum’s cock to make sure it was clean before he let go with a pop.

 Jaebum looked down at him as he was breathless at the sight of Jinyoung’s plump red lips swollen, “D-Damn. Mr. Park you’re such a perfectionist, aren’t you? Even at being a little dirty slut.”

 Jinyoung sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He then looks at Jaebum, “You can just call me Jinyoung.”

 Jaebum smirks then grabs a hold of Jinyoung’s face and brings him close, “Well then Jinyoung, you’ll be seeing me around here more often. I think we’re going to have a lot of fun together.”

 

* * *

When they got themselves cleaned up and the desk cleaned up, Jaebum took his leave.

Jinyoung sat there in his chair for a minute or two just staring blankly at the door trying to process what just happened. He leaned back and ran his hand through his hair thinking to himself, “What just came over me?”. He began to feel some distress knowing what him and Jaebum just did, “And at the school…”

Jinyoung lays his head on the chair and looks up the ceiling. He just really hopes that none of the teachers were in their rooms next door or if they were they didn’t hear anything. He was known to literally be the perfect to the teachers, staff members, and students in the school. No matter what he must maintain that image.

He glances down at the clock on his computer and sees it’s _12:14_. “Oh darn the kids!” he shoots up from his seat and dashes out the door almost forgetting their lunch time is over. 

As he darted down the hall he couldn’t help but his to think about Jaebum. If Jaebum meant what he said, then Jinyoung knows he’s really going to put to test. Then again something inside of began to bubble at the thought of taking this dangerous risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it's going to get more serious


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Ohh god~ J-Jaebum!”_ Jinyoung cried out.

Currently Jinyoung is bent over the desk yet again with his ass sticking out as he tries to push it further onto Jaebum who at the moment who is working some magic with his tongue on Jinyoung’s needy hole.

To be honest Jinyoung did not think he was going to be in this pardictement today…or this week since Youngjae, the younger brother of Jaebum, was out sick all week. And so far, Youngjae’s mom would swing by to pick up any work Youngjae missed.

But today was a different story and Jinyoung knew when he walked up to his door after he returned from after school duty to find Jaebum idly waiting by. Of course, they exchanged pleasantries and talked about how Youngjae is doing, to which Jaebum replied, “He’s doing a lot better ever since he went to the doctor the other day and got some strong medicine.” But of course, with Jaebum around, nothing could ever be “normal”, because again Jinyoung found himself under the spell and is now biting down hard on his lips to muffle out his screams of pleasure as he feels Jaebum’s hot wet tongue invade his hole.

Jaebum the pulls away from Jinyoung with a devilish smirk. Jinyoung whimpers as he wiggles his ass trying to let Jaebum know he needs more, “J-Jaebum please. I-I’m so close…please~” he pleads.

Jaebum gives Jinyoung’s ass a slap which causes the teacher to gasp deep at the sudden contact. Jaebum licked his lips as he saw the younger’s ass giggle as he slapped it, “Ohh Jinyoung your ass is just so perfect” he says in a sweet tone as he gives it another slap which now Jinyoung’s milky skin is starting to turn red.

 Jinyoung gaps out again.

 Jaebum then with both hands grabs a hold of Jinyoung’s plump ass and spreads it open. Jaebum swore he could just cum alone just from staring at the younger’s hole. He can see it basically throbbing with need as it was begging to filled up with his large cock, “Fuck” Jaebum cursed underneath his breath.

Jinyoung turned his head slightly so he was staring at him. He was starting to breath heavily as he felt him self on edge, “P-Please…Fuck me. Jaebum please!”

 Jaebum sighs, “As much as I would like to fill up my cock into your needy hole, I can’t. It would take too long and I have an appointment I have to tend to in about 20 minutes.”

 Jinyoung pouts and beings to whine, “Just please. Do anything. I-I just need to cum!”

 Jaebum got an idea. He flashed a dark smile in which it caused Jinyoung to shudder. Jaebum said in a deep voice, “If you need to cum so badly then you’re going to do it yourself.”

Jinyoung gave Jaebum a surprised look as his eyes widened, “W-What?”

 “That’s right baby. You’re going to make yourself come right here and right now.”

Jinyoung blinked at him as if he was talking gibberish.

 

Jaebum then speads Jinyoung’s ass cheeks wider, “I want you to finger youself until you cum. That’s it.”

Jinyoung began to whine again, “N-No Jaebum please. I need you. P-Please~~” 

But he was quickly silenced when Jaebum delivered another hard slap on his ass which caused him to cry out. Then he could swear Jaebum’s voice dropped an octave when he ordered him, “Put your fingers in your mouth now.”

The younger quickly did as he was told and began to suck on his own digits coating them with his own saliva. 

Jaebum then walked over to the chair. Before he sat down he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers which he let his own aching erection spring free. He groaned when he felt the cold air hit him.

He sat down on the chair watching Jinyoung. He began to lazily pump at himself as he watched.

 

Jinyoung pulled out his fingers. When Jaebum saw he ordered, “Ok put one in.” in which the younger complied. He quickly shoved one of his digits inside of himself. He let out a low groan at the feeling of it. 

For a minute all that was heard was Jinyoung’s moans he moved the finger around his walls. Then when Jaebum decided it was time he ordered again, “Mmk another finger.”

Before he could finish Jinyoung quickly shoved in two more fingers due to him self feeling needy.

Jaebum chuckled, “Wow you really are a horny little slut. Jaebum glances down at Jinyoung’s hole. He felt his breath hitch at the sight as Jinyoung’s hole took in the fingers so well. He almost came at the sight of Jinyoung stretching himself out.

“I bet you're imagining that’s my cock aren’t you? You wish my cock was inside of you, pounding the living fuck out of you. Don’t you?”

 Jinyoung moaned out a breathless, “Y-Yes.”

 Suddenly arched up as his fingers quickly found the spot that drove him crazy, “AHHH~” 

Jaebum knew the younger found his prostate. “Look at you. You’re so dirty.” He began as he pumped at himself at a quick pace. He heard Jinyoung begin to pant. “Imagine if all the other teachers came in to see this sight. The sight of their oh so sweet Jinyoung finger fucking himself as he puts on a show for me to see.”

 

Jinyoung could only moan even louder as Jaebum was giving him such lewd thoughts. He wouldn’t know what to do if the other teachers saw him like this, ass sticking out while his fingers are shoved inside as his walls clenched around them desperately. They would be able to see how desperately he needed to be fill up with Jaebum’s cock and how his greedy hole would take him all in. 

His own sensitive length pulsated at the thought of it. It made him go even harder if that was possible since he could feel himself drip more with precum.

He could hear Jaebum from behind him groan out, “F-Fuck.”, as he knew he was probably nearing release.

Jinyoung began to pick up the pace as he roughly fingered himself and repeatly hitting his prostate over and over.  

Jaebum saw Jinyoung picking up the speed. He even saw the younger’s dick twich which he knew the younger was about to cum.  “Come on, I bet you want to cum so badly. I want you to cry out my name so your neightbors can hear you be the little dirty boy you are. Do you want them to know that? Maybe I should take a picture of you like this? Then I could show them all how you’re really a-“ 

But before he could finish, Jinyoung cired out as he threw head back in bliss, “AHH-JAEBUM—“, as he came all over the side of his desk dirtying it with the thick white substance.

Not soon after Jaebum found himself cumming into his own hand.

* * *

 

 This routine continued on for the next month or so where Jaebum would visit Jinyoung at the school either during lunch or after school. They would never actually fuck each other which Jinyoung would be slightly upset over, but he would always go home then shove the vibrater up his ass then imagine that was Jaebum.

 Jinyoung knew this situation was dangerous because one day Jaebum had his thick fingers shoved deep inside of him. Jinyoung was basically rocking himself on the fingers, but everything quickly came to a halt when they heard a knock on the door and heard the voice of his fellow teacher, Baekhyun, asking if everything was alright since he claimed when he walked by heard a small whimper of some sort.

Jinyoung of course was almost traumatized at this as he quickly responded, “N-No everything is fine!”. Thank god Baekhyun just walked off as he heard Jinyoung's response.

 

But things began to change when oneday, Jaebum surprised him with lunch as he dropped by to visit. To say the least, Jinyoung was touched by the kind gesture. And this was the first time the two actually had a normal conversation.

“So, you’re a makeup artist?” JInyoung asked with surprise evident in his voice. As he looked at Jaebum, he couldn’t imagine the other being one since the image didn’t fit him at all.

Jaebum chuckled as he could tell what Jinyoung was thinking, “Yep. I used to work down at an agency in Busan that does modeling work. And I was one of the lead makeup artists there, but I decided to quit and just do freelance work up here.”

The teacher just nodded his head, “Hmm that’s interesting.”

Jaebum smiled, “Yeah plus I can see my younger brother more often too.”

“Speaking of, I had no idea Youngjae had another sibiling. He never talked about it unil you came back.”

 Jaebum takes a sip of his soda before he responds, “Ah yeah. We didn’t get to see each other much since when he was born I was already out living on my own and working at the agency.”

“I see.” 

“Plus the 20 year age gap between us doesn’t help much too.”

Jinyoung asks with curiosity, “So you’re 26? So um, if you don’t mind me asking-“

“His mom married my dad. And soon after they got married she found out she was pregnant.” Jaebum ended with a chuckle.

Jinyoung immediately waves his hands in front of him hoping he didn’t make the other feel uncomfortable, “S-Sorry to seem nosy. I didn’t mean to.”, he looks down at his food.

Jinyoung laughs at Jinyoung’s cute awkwardness which causes the younger to look up. He blushes slightly on how Jaebum's eyes almost close shut as he laughs and smiles.

“Nah don’t worry about it! I get it all the time. Trust me.”

Jinyoung nods his head and takes another bite of his noodles. Suddenly he feels Jaebum's hand lift up his face. Jinyoung begins to blush even more as he gulps down his food.

Jaebum brushes his thumb over Jinyoung’s beautiful plump lips and in almost in a whisper he comments, “Jinyoung, you should let me do your makeup sometime. I bet you would look even more stunning than you already are.”

Jinyoung suddenly felt light-headed at the remark. His mind was buzzing as he saw the soft smile Jaebum had on. He felt a warmth begin to blossom inside of his chest at this. The feeling was totally different from before.

Jaebum quickly retracts his hand and rubs the back of his head, “Uhh sorry about that. I didn’t mean to…”

Jinyoung snaps back to reality when he sees the older look down in slight embarrassment. Jinyoung can only think to himself, “Why is he acting so cute all of a sudden?” 

He just giggles softly, “No it’s totally fine. Um, I’ve never had my makeup done before…or worn makeup for that matter. So I think it would be cool especially since you seem passionate about it.”

Jaebum perks up at this and flashes Jinyoung his charming smile, “Well ok! We should make an appointment sometime then.”

Jinyoung returns the smile and nods his head. 

“And for you, I would make it free of charge.” He says with a wink.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung was currently setting up dinner at his apartment with the help of his two best friends.

Jackson suddenly appears next to Jinyoung, “Yo, so Mark and I noticed you’ve been in a really good mood lately.”

The younger shifts his gaze to Jackson and gives him a look, “Hmm? Really?”

Jackson crosses his arms and nods, “Mmhm.” He then gives him a questioning look, “Jinyoungie is there something you’re not telling us?” he shoots him a smile.

Jinyoung chooses to ignore his friend’s gaze as he continues setting up the table, “Ha! As if I’m hiding anything”. Jinyoung keeps a complete poker face.

Before Jackson could pester him more, Mark pops his head out from the kitchen, “The food is ready. Do you want me to bring it out now?”

Jinyoung perks up and smiles, “Yeah! I’ll help you!”

Then within a few minutes all 3 of them are happily munching away at their food.

As Jinyoung is taking a bite of the chicken leg he currently has, he glances up when he hears Jackson and Mark giggling and looking in his direction. 

Jinyoung puts his chicken down and gives his friends an annoyed look, “Ok you two what are you whispering about over there? And I know it’s about me because you are doing a terrible job on hiding it.” He cross his arms as he awaits for their answer.

Jackson quickly pulls away and goes back to eating his food. Mark just rubs the back of his head, “Umm well…just we noticed that you have a nice glow about you lately. So…” Mark trails off as he tries to formulate the words to where he won’t offend his friend.

Jinyoung arches his brow waiting for the response, “Just…have you gotten laid lately?” Mark deadpans.

Jinyoung tries his best to keep a straight face, but he can feel the corner of his mouth twitch. He calmly tells himself, “Just play it cool. You can’t let them know you’re fooling around with the older brother of your students.” 

Jinyoung lets out a laugh, “Oh please as if I had the time.”

Mark just simply nods his head, but Jackson soon interjects, “Jinyoung come on! You’re totally hiding something. I haven’t seen you in this good of a mood since summer vacation! You’re always stressed out about school or just being…you.”

Jinyoung huffs out, “What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I’m stuck up or something?”

“No no! I’m just saying that…lately you don’t have a stick shoved up your ass….well more likely someone has been up it.” He gives Jinyoung a large grin.

Jinyoung could feel himself beginning to blush. Mark tries his best to suppress his chuckle.

Jackson nods his head, “Mmm hmm. You see Mark? I told you he was hiding something.”

“I am NOT! Just a guy can’t be in a good mood because everything is just peaceful for me at the moment?” 

Both Mark and Jackson in unison claim, “Nope.”

Jinyoung huffs out again, “Guys seriously nothing is going on. J-Just stop it ok?”

Both Mark and Jackson nod not wanting to upset their friend further.

 

* * *

 

Dinner continues on, but Jinyoung can’t help but to think, “Is it that obvious?”. His mind wonders to Jaebum on how they’ve been daring and doing things together that shouldn’t be done at school. But the memory of Jaebum bringing him lunch and just having a nice talk with him makes his heart flutter. “Oh gosh do I really have a crush on him?” he internally groans to himself.

Everyone is now happily eating their desert. Which was just a store bought cake Jinyoung bought earlier today.  Again he sees Mark and Jackson whispering, but this time he hears excitement evident in their voice. 

Jinyoung sets the fork down and just stares at his friends with curiosity. “Okay what are you two talking about now?” He can hear Mark quickly whisper to Jackson, “No you tell him!”

  
Jackson sighs givens in, “W-Well Mark and I have some big news…”. He looks over at his husband and Mark eargly shakes his head. Jinyoung could only wonder what the big news was. 

“We have decided to adopt a baby.”

Jinyoung sits there stunned at the news, but then a large smile forms on his face, “Ohh you guys!” he gets up from his seat and hugs the couple, “I’m so happy for you!” when he pulls away his eyes beam with curiosity, “When did you guys decide on this? I had no idea that you were even ready.”

Mark sheepishly smiles, “We’ve been talking about it for a while now. Then y’know one day we decided that it was the right time. We’re adopting a little baby boy.”

Jinyoung felt a wave of happiness as his two best friends are taking a big step in their life, “Oh my gosh. I’m so happy for you both! You are going to be amazing parents!”

The married couple exchange soft glances and smile.

“Thank you Jinyongie.” They both say. As for the remainder of the dinner they hear Jinyoung ramble off different questions.

 

* * *

 

 “You know for being a kindergarten teacher, you really are a big whiner yourself.” Jaebum jokes as he delivers another slap to Jinyoung’s already tender ass. Jinyoung whimpers as he is up against the desk.

Jaebum came by again. Thinking it would be like last time where they would eat lunch and talk, Jinyoung was cheerful about seeing the other, but that soon changed when pinned the younger against the door and roughly kissed down his neck.

Now Jinyoung finds himself begging, “J-Jaebum please. I-I really need to cum.”

“Well I was going to let you, but you touched yourself when I said not to.”

A few minutes ago, Jaebum was stretching out Jinyoung’s hole with his fingers. Jinyoung couldn’t take how good it felt as Jaebum’s digits pressed against his walls which made him clench around him. He knew he needed to get off so he began to rapidly pump himself, which made Jaebum upset.

JInyoung cries out and arches his back as another slap landed on his back side. If Jaebum’ kept this up he knew he would just cum from this alone. Jinyoung turned his head to look at Jaebum. Almost breathless Jinyoung asked, “P-Please…I need to feel your cock inside of me….please Jaebum~~” 

Jaebum felt himself twitch down there as he felt Jinyoung push down on his fingers. The look of lust clouded Jinyoung’s gaze. There was no doubt Jinyoung looked so damn irresistible each time the found themselves in this situation. Jinyoung’s milky skin was perfect to mark all over and that ass…it just begged for Jaebum’s cock.

All these weeks Jaebum resisted the urge to shove his length deep inside of Jinyoung because he knew once he did it, he wouldn’t stop until he unraveled the younger. Hell, Jaebum often found himself thinking about the teacher ever since their first encounter. Jinyoung was just so strikingly beautiful to Jaebum ever since the first day he entered the office. But he knew the moment when Jinyoung basically eye fucked him, that Jinyoung was not what he seemed. And for some reason it unleashed something inside of Jaebum. Though after the day they had lunch and talked, he found himself regretting on not getting the younger’s number.

Jaebum snapped out from his trance when heard the younger whimper loudly as he saw him touch himself. Jaebum growled deeply, “What did I tell you about touching yourself?”

Jaebum pulled Jinyoung’s arm back which made him arch a bit. Jinyoung let out a sob at the sudden movement. Then without a second thought, with his free hand, Jaebum unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift motion. 

He then put the tip of his already hard and leaking length inside of Jinyoung. Jinyoung let out a throaty moan, “A-AHHH!”, as he felt the head penetrate. Just from that alone it made Jinyoung’s senses go haywire.

Jaebum releases the grip on Jinyoung’s arm then spreads Jinyoung’s ass cheeks wider so he could have more room, “Alright you little slut. If you want my dick so badly then here. We’re going to do it raw and rough.”

Without warning Jaebum slammed his hips down onto the teacher. Jinyoung gripped onto the desk so hard that his knuckles turned white. He never expected for Jaebum to feel this full in him. Jinyoung could feel tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes as the other stretched him out.

Jaebum then pulled all the way out to where only the swollen head was inside then again repeated the action.

They continued this for a bit. Jinyoung’s cries and moans of pleasure kept getting louder by the moment, “A-AHH FUCK. J-JAEBUM. M-MORE!” At one point Jaebum had to pull Jinyoung up so he could shove his fingers inside the younger’s mouth to muffle the moans. He hissed, “Do you want the others to hear us? Do you want them to hear how much of a cock slut you are being because you can’t take how much cock is ravaging you?”

 Jinyoung could only let out a whimper at this. He felt a warm sensation down in his stomach as he knew he was getting close. He bit down on the digits when he felt Jaebum hit his prostate. Jaebum smirked so he picked up his speed.

The sound of slapping skin and muffled moans echoed throughout the classroom.

Jaebum looked down at Jinyoung to see that his face was flushed a beautiful color and his eyes where half lidded due to the overflowing sensation. He could tell the younger’s eyes where filled with pure bliss. His raven black hair was all tussled up. Jaebum couldn’t help, but to lean down and place a kiss on the teacher’s neck.

 Jinyoung felt his length twitch as the warm sensation pooling in his stomach became stronger. He let out a groan trying to let the other know he was going to cum as he clenched around the large length.

Jaebum ordered in a deep commanding tone, “Come for me babe”, as he wrapped his hand around Jinyoung’s throbbing cock and gave it a few hard tugs.

Before Jinyoung knew it, he was crying out in pure bliss as hit orgasm hit him in waves. He clenched hard around Jaebum. He felt his thighs tremble as he arched and released in thick spurts all over himself and in Jaebum’s hand. He felt like his entire body was one fire.

Jaebum took out his fingers and kissed the youngers neck. “That’s a good boy. N-Now I’m about about to-“ But before he could finish he found himself coming inside the younger. He groaned loudly, “F-FUCK.”

Jinyoung let out a whimper and shuddered as he felt the warm load inside of him. Still being over sensitive Jinyoung could only whimper when he felt himself clench around Jaebum as the other man came

Jaebum rode out his high as he continued to leave light kisses on the teacher’s shoulder.

* * *

 

Jinyoung was a complete and utter wreck. Thankfully Jaebum had enough strength to hold him up because he is sure he would have collapsed. That was the most amazing and heated sex he has ever had. But he is also pretty sure that after not having sex for 3 years would add to that too.

Jaebum helped him get all cleaned up and made sure he looked presentable before he had to go pick up the students and continue teaching for the rest of the day.

Jinyoung made sure to double check that they left no trace of their heated moment together. He doubled cleaned the desk and put out an air freshener (which he hid) to make sure nobody would find out.

When Jinyoung was done, he turned to Jaebum. He was surprised to see the other looking down and rubbing the back of his head. Then sheepishly he stated, “I-I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean for us to go that far.”

Jinyoung could not believe on how Jaebum was acting. A tender smile appeared on his face as he thought, “Cute.”, at Jaebum’s behavior. He made his way over and patted Jaebum on the shoulder which caused him to look up. Jinyoung smiled widely to the point where his eye whiskers appeared, “Don’t worry about it. I wanted that to happen...for a while to be honest." He could feel his cheeks heat up again.

Jaebum blinked then smirked, “Wow you really are something.” He gave Jinyoung’s ass a squeeze which caused the younger to gasp suddenly then playfully punch the other’s arm, “J-Jaebum! I’m still sensitive….”

“I know I know. I’m just messing with ya.” 

Jinyoung chuckled, “Well I need to go pick up the kids now. Um, it was nice of you to drop by.” He was already formulating a plan on how to walk normally without any of his students asking, "Why are you walking funny?". 

Before Jinyoung opened the door Jaebum quickly put his hand on the knob, “W-Wait!” he exclaimed.

Jinyoung looked at him as he tilted his head in confusion.

“Again, I’m sorry. I know you didn’t get to eat any lunch because of me. S-So I would like to make up to you.”

“O-Okay?”

Jaebum held out his hand, “Hand over your phone.”

“Huh?”

“Hand over your phone and you’ll see why.”

Jinyoung complied and gave Jaebum his phone. He watched him curiously as he tapped in something. When he handed the phone back Jinyoung noticed the other was smiling. When he glanced down he saw that Jaebum had given him his phone number. Jinyoung blushed slightly at this.

When he looked up he saw Jaebum was holding out his phone. Jinyoung took the hint and did the same. Jaebum smiled even brighter as he saw Jinyoung’s name in his phone.

Jinyoung swore his heart skipped a beat when he saw how happy the other was.

“That way you can have my number for whenever I text you the details to our date that I’m going to take you on.”

Jinyoung’s eyes grew twice the size as he heard this, “D-Date?!” 

Jaebum nodded, “Yep.” He leaned in closer to which Jinyoung only blushed more at the action, “So make sure you’re ready at any moment Jinyoungie.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Jinyoung, you know if you didn’t want to hang out with us, you could have said no.” Mark’s deep voice states from across the table.

Jinyoung tears his eyes away from his phone and stares at his friends. He gives them a sheepish smile and rubs his arm, “S-Sorry.”

“Hmm. You seem very on edge today. And you keep checking your phone every 5 seconds. Why is that?” Jackson gives a questioning glance.

Jinyoung lets out a chuckle to and makes his voice sound a steady as possible, “I am expecting a call from a student’s parent.”

Both Mark and Jackson both send Jinyoung unconvincing glances. Mark adds on, “Since when do you allow parents to call you on weekends? I thought you had a strict ‘no work on the weekends’ policy.”

“This is an important matter.”

Before Mark and Jackson could question Jinyoung further, they suddenly hear the vibration of Jinyoung’s phone.

The younger’s eyes light up when he sees the name on the phone, “Jaebum”. He can feel his hands shake with anticipation as he opens the text.

“Are you free today? More preferably tonight?”

Jinyoung knew this was the moment he waited for ever since him and Jaebum exchanged numbers. He rapidly sent out his reply

_“Yes I am!”_   
_“Good because tonight I’m going to take you out on a date like I promised you.”_   
_“Took you long enough to finally take me out. Jk”_   
_“Well good things come to those who wait. And I know you’ve been a good boy for me, right? ;)”_   
_“Yes of course. ;)”_   
_“That’s good. A good boy deserves his reward which you will surely get tonight.”_   
_“I can’t wait ;)”_   
_“Ok. Be ready at 7 o’clock. You can text me your address later. I have to be with a client in a little bit.”_

Jinyoung had no clue that he had a huge smile plastered on his face and he giggled like a high school girl. Both Mark and Jackson peer over the table to try to see what got Jinyoung all excited.

Of course, just as he was in the middle of typing out his response he sensed the two. He suddenly looked up and scooted back into his seat, “What are you two doing? Didn’t you learn to mind your own business?”, he shoots them a glare.

“Ok but why are you getting defensive? Hmmm?” Jackson commented.  
Mark chimed in, “And why are you acting like a hormonal teenager? Jinyoung you are totally texting someone, aren’t you?”

Jinyoung huffs out, “I-It’s none of your business.”

“Oh dude he is totally flirting with someone! Who is he? Is he hot? Is he one of the student’s parents? I mean extra points for you for scoring a single hot dad.” Jackson holds out his hand to the younger so he could hi-five.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes and rejects the hi-five. “Please, like I would get involved with a parent. Plus, I’m pretty sure I could get fired for that.”

“Ok but you didn’t deny that you are flirting with someone.”

“So, what if I am? Or I could just be texting a friend and we’re having a hilarious conversation.”

Mark laughs, “Yeah right. I don’t get like that when I text you funny shit. And I never see you get like this.”

Jinyoung was about to protest when suddenly he hears the bells of the café door open. His eyes then land on the person he was just texting just a minute ago. His eyes widen in shock then he quickly slumps down in the booth just enough to where Jaebum can’t see him.

Mark and Jackson both look at their friend in confusion. Mark then follows the line of sight to where Jinyoung is staring…or who is staring at to be more accurate. Mark’s gaze lands on Jaebum who is currently at the counter ordering a coffee to go.

Jackson whispers hastily to the two, “Wait, what’s going on?”

Mark then shifts his gaze to Jinyoung and smirks, “So, that’s the guy huh? Jinyoungie I thought you said you weren’t the one for hookups.”

Jinyoung sighs, “I never said I was talking to someone. Why do you assume-“

“Dude you freaked out the second he walked in and you can’t take your eyes off of him. There is something going on here, so spill now.” Mark gives Jinyoung a piercing gaze.

Jinyoung shifts his gaze back and forth between Jaebum and the couple. Jinyoung gives in, “Fine. O-Ok just…nobody knows about this. He’s is the older brother of one of my students. And like…ever since the day we met we kind have this _thing_.” He blushes as the heated moments flash through his mind.

Mark just simply nods his head while Jackson raises his voice with excitement, “You’re fucking him?!”

Both Mark and Jinyoung hush Jackson. Mark covers Jackson’s mouth while Jinyoung glares at him. When Jackson said that, he could feel his blush intensify.

Jaebum looks up from his phone then turns around. He scans the area, but luckily he doesn’t spot Jinyoung who is currently slumped even lower into the booth. Jaebum shrugs.

In a low whispers Jinyoung rapidly says, “N-No…well…we’ve actually only did it once. R-Rest of the time was just...umm other things. We’re not really an item to be honest.”  
Mark pulls his hand away from Jackson as he stares at Jinyoung with disbelief, “Wow. I never thought you would be the type to like mess around with one of your student’s relatives. And here I thought you were so adamant in your ways.”

Jinyoung weakly laughs, “Y-Yeah.”

Jackson finally speaks up, but in a lower tone, “So those texts you were getting just now, was that him?”

Jinyoung nods.

“Ah. So was it a booty call?” Jackson grins as he wiggles his eyebrows.  
Mark rolls his eyes at his ridiculous husband as Jinyoung grabs a sugar packet and throws it at him.

“No it wasn’t! Actually…it was him giving me the details to our date.”

“A date?!” Mark exclaims, “I thought you said you guys weren’t an item?”

“We’re not…”  
“Hmm it doesn’t sound like it if he’s asking you out on a date.”  
“W-Well it was to make up for all those times that I skipped lunch because umm…we were busy.” Jinyoung says as he looks averts his gaze away from the two.

Both Mark and Jackson stare blankly at Jinyoung trying to figure what he means. Finally, Jackson speaks up, “Wait…so you’re saying you two been messing around during your lunch breaks…at school?”

Jinyoung doesn’t say anything. Instead he purses his lips together and feels his entire face heat up.

Mark swears his jaw was about to hit the table due to such astonishment. “You’re telling me the oh so prim and proper Park Jinyoung, was doing lewd acts at school? Were you can easily get caught?!”

Jinyoung quickly turns to his attention to try to quell the awkward tension, “L-Look I don’t know what came over me in those moments.”  
Jackson laughs, “Well obviously, you were coming alright.”

“He just makes me so damn weak okay? I’ve never been affected like this before.” He runs his hands down his face in distress.

Suddenly a familiar voice rings out from next to the group, “Jinyoung? And….Jackson?”

All three of them suddenly snap their gaze to Jaebum who is staring at them with wide eyes. Both Jinyoung and Jackson say in unison, “Jaebum?!”

Mark shifts his gaze between Jinyoung, Jackson, and Jaebum. Then it suddenly dawns on him. He lets out an “Ah.”

Jaebum awkwardly rubs the back of neck and shifts his gaze to Jinyoung, “H-Hey. I didn’t expect to uhh…see you here.”

“Y-Yeah same.”  
“Just I need to get my quick coffee fix so I could survive the day.”

Jinyoung just makes a “hmm”. Suddenly Jaebum asks, “I didn’t know you knew Jackson.”

“Yeah. He’s one of my best friends. Why…?”

Both Jackson and Jaebum glance over at each other giving each other a look. Jinyoung could tell there was something more. Finally Jackson sighs, “Uhh….Jaebum was my ex. W-We actually broke up not to long before Mark and I met.”

Jaebum nods his head, “Y-Yeah. Jackson I heard you were married so I’m guessing…”

Mark finally speaks up, “Yeah I’m the lucky man.” He flashes Jaebum a soft smile and intertwines his fingers with Jackson’s.

Jackson glances over at Mark and gives him a gentle smile.  
Jaebum can’t help, but to chuckle lightly at the married couple, “Well congrats man. I’m happy for you.”

Jackson flashes Jaebum a bright smile, “Thanks…” suddenly Jackson glances over at Jinyoung and smirks, “So…how do you know our Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung internally groans inside knowing this moment would come. Jaebum nervously peers over at Jinyoung, “H-He’s my younger brother’s teacher. So, I’ve met him a few times….”

Jinyoung nods his head slightly in approval.

Jackson rolls his eyes dramatically, “Oh come on Jaebum. We already know that you two are totally more than-“

Jinyoung cuts in quickly, “W-Well it was nice of to say hi! I-I’m sure you’re probably in a hurry.” He says in a frantic tone.

Jaebum gives Jinyoung a questionable look as he slowly nods his head, “Y-Yeah…I guess I better get going.”

Jinyoung flashes Jaebum a nervous smile.

Jaebum gives Jinyoung one more look before he bids his goodbye. Jinyoung lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in right as Jaebum walked out from the café.

Both Mark and Jackson give Jinyoung a “what the hell look”.

Jinyoung could feel their piecing gaze, “What?”

“What the hell just happened there? Why did you act all…frantic?” Jackson questions the younger as he crosses his arms.

Jinyoung counters, “What?! It’s not like it was already awkward enough to know that he was your Ex?!”

Jackson, “Hey that doesn’t make it awkward!”

“I thought you told Mark and I that you two had a turbulent relationship?”

“We did, but that’s because it was obvious we weren’t compatible with each other. We only stayed because we were dumb college kids and only wanted some hot sex.”

Mark scoffs, “Geez thanks.”

“N-No babe! Sex with you is even better…and HOTTER! I promise that-“

Mark quickly covers Jackson’s mouth, “Ok dear. I doubt Jinyoung wants to hear the details of our steamy sex life.”

The married couple turns their attention to Jinyoung who is sitting there with his cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

Mark raises and eyebrow, “Ok Jinyoung, why did you act all….weird just a moment ago? Are you ashamed of us or something?”

Jinyoung quickly waves his hands in front of him, “N-No! It’s not that I promise. It’s just…I was afraid on how he would have reacted if he knew that I told you two about what all happened…”

Before Mark could speak, Jackson speaks up, “Damn it Jinyoung! You know you just made him think that you were probably ashamed or even embarrassed of him!”

Jinyoung blinks rapidly in confusion, “W-What?”

Mark nods, “He has a point.”  
Jinyoung slumps down again into the seat, “Oh gosh I just embarrassed myself. I hope he doesn’t think negatively of me now…”

Mark quickly reassures his friend, “Nah, I doubt it. He seemed more confused than anything. Jinyoung seriously don’t worry too much about it.”

“Yeah. If anything, you need to worry about the steamy date you have with him tonight.” Jackson says in a playful tone as he wiggles his eyebrows.

“Speaking of…I need to text him my address.” The younger mumbles. He quickly sends Jaebum the information.

Within a few moments Jaebum replies with three consecutive text messages.

_“Thanks babe.”_   
_“Be ready for me to paint that beautiful canvas of yours tonight.”_   
_“Because after seeing you just now…I can’t wait to mark you.”_

Jinyoung could feel his face heat up and warm feeling spread throughout his body as he reread the texts. He knew the blush was very apparent as he heard Mark and Jackson snickering.

“Oh he’s totally getting some tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY UPDATED. I am so sorry it took forever. Just y'know life and writer's block.


End file.
